


A Cake Fit for a Priest

by kickcows



Series: AMOF AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Food Kink, M/M, Priest Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Prompto has avoided going to Mardi Gras parties with Luna for years, but now that he’s with Ignis, he decides that maybe this year he’ll try going. He decides to wear a costume for the event, hoping that it won’t be too blasphemous, and from the looks that Ignis gives him - he knows he’s made the right choice.





	A Cake Fit for a Priest

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mardi Gras everyone! :D How could I not write something in this AU for this wonderful holiday? Huge shout out to my amazing, and talented friend Spoons, who drew Ignis in a [jacket](http://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/183123913410/you-are-not-wearing-that-to-dinner-have-i) that just begged for me to write something about it. And thus, this one shot came to fruition. Please enjoy!

 

* * *

Prompto jumps off the bus before it starts to move again, holding his backpack tight to his chest as his feet hit terra firma. The bus is behind schedule, so he races down the street to get to his final destination, hoping that he’s not too late as he goes into Ignis’ apartment building, almost falling over as he presses the button for the elevator. Slightly out of breath, he walks off of it, and moves fast down the hallway to his lover’s door. _We should have met at my dorm._ He groans, fumbling with his keys as he unlocks the door and heads inside.

“Where have you been?!” His best friend exclaims, the shrill sound of Luna’s voice causing him to visibly wince. “We’ve been waiting for you!”

He looks around the room, and sees Noctis sitting on the couch, Luna is sitting on his lap, and Ignis - well, Ignis is sitting on a chair looking a little uncomfortable. Prompto sighs, and drops his bookbag. “The buses are behind schedule tonight. Probably because of the holiday.” He walks over to Ignis, and smiles. “Hi. Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s alright, my love.” Ignis stands up, and the two share a quick hug. “I’m afraid if you don’t get ready soon, Miss Fleuret might start ripping things apart in here.”

“I’m not that crazy!”

“Yes, you are.” Noctis joins the conversation, Prompto looking over at him with a grateful smile. “Everyone knows the good parade doesn’t start for another two hours. We’ve got plenty of time.”

“Right.” He nods, and starts to walk to the bedroom. “I won’t take too long getting ready, okay?”

“Take all the time you need, Prompto.” Ignis smiles, Prompto’s face relaying the same smile back to him.

As he shuts the door, he can hear Luna saying to not take as much time as he wants, which makes him chuckle under his breath. Pulling the shirt he wore to school over his head, he goes to the closet, and takes a look at some of the options he has available to him for this festive night. He forgot to look at what Ignis is wearing, wondering if he should go based on his outfit of choice on what to wear.

His Halloween costume taunts him, and he wonders if it would be inappropriate to wear it to this event. Thinking about what he’s seen in the past from Luna’s attendance to these types of parades, he figures that it might not be that frowned upon. Grabbing it, his fingers begin to tremble as he puts the clothes on, not having worn them since Halloween. Sure, there had been talk of him wearing it again, but it hasn’t happened. Now seems like the best time for it.

“Are you almost ready?” Luna’s voice comes through the closed door.

“Almost!” He looks at himself in the mirror, his eyes going to the collar that he knows he has no business wearing, but as a costume it’s fine. “Give me another minute!”

“Hurry up!”

Prompto and Ignis had decided after constant nagging from Luna that it might be fun to go out and celebrate Mardi Gras the way it’s supposed to be spent - in a drunken stupor. He’d never been one to celebrate the holiday - well, maybe he did enjoy a plate of pancakes, but he wasn’t the wild and crazy sinner that most Catholics feel they have to be on this night, having to go all out right before Lent. _It’s going to be fun tonight_. He repeats this in his head a few times, then secures the sash around his waist, and opens the door to walk back out to the living room.

“Oh, my God!” Luna screams, jumping up and down excitedly. “Prompto!!”

“H-Hah, too much?” He can’t look over at his lover, afraid that Ignis is going to be upset with him for deciding to wear this outfit tonight. “I’m not sure if it’s right to wear or not. I’ve never been to one of these parades before.”

“It’s perfect. You look good.” Noctis walks over to him, and nods his head. “Very believable. Do you agree, Ignis?”

“Yes, I very much do agree.” The tone that he uses is a strong indicator of how his lover feels about it, causing Prompto’s knees to slightly buckle as he thinks about how this might have been a very bad idea. “Shall we address you as Father tonight, Prompto?”

The teasing tone in his lover’s voice causes a minor crisis within his own body. Blood wants to go up to his cheeks due to his total embarrassment, but then it also wants to run south because of how hot it makes him when he hears Ignis address him in such a manner. “Y-You can do whatever you want. I mean, it’s not real.” A nervous laugh leaves his throat, as he tries to keep his composure.

“It’s going to go great with what Ignis is wearing!” Luna claps her hands together. “Alright, I’m going to call an Uber for us. We’re ready to go?”

“Yes.” The three men agree.

He looks over at Ignis, who has a smirk on his lips. “It’s too much, isn’t it?” He asks, keeping his voice quiet out of fear that Luna might hear him. “You’re not upset, are you?”

“On the contrary, _Father_.” Ignis picks up a jacket off the back of the chair he’d been sitting on, and puts it on. “I think it’s going to go very well my own outfit.”

“Oh?” Prompto watches as his lover puts on his jacket, and feels his mouth slowly dropping down as he notices the gold sleeves. Ignis turns around to show him what’s on the back, Prompto’s jaw unhinging as he stares at what’s written on the back. “Holy shit!”

“Prompto!” Luna laughs at his exclamation from across the room. “Language!”

His fingers go to the white letters that spell out the opposite of the clothes he’s wearing. “Lucifer?!” He shakes his head, as he traces the letters, then sees the piece de resistance at the bottom. “Rainbows??”

“Isn’t it perfect?!” Luna drapes herself against his back, her breath already smelling of alcohol. “He picked it out himself.”

“Oh, my God - you two went shopping together?”

Ignis turns back around, putting his hands into his jacket’s pockets. “I wasn’t sure what one wears to these sorts of events, given my role as a priest for most of my adult life. I asked Miss Fleuret for some guidance.”

“Don’t be mad, Prom.” She laughs next to his ear, Prompto trying to keep his temper in check. “Ah! Our ride is here! Come on, come on! Let’s go get some beads!” She grabs onto Prompto’s hand, and yanks him out of the apartment, Prompto looking over his shoulder at his lover, whose amused smile goes straight to his heart.

They pile into the backseat of an SUV, Prompto sitting so close to Ignis that he should be sitting in his lap. Noctis and Luna sit behind them, and he ducks his head so that Luna can talk to their driver. The butterflies in his stomach start to beat frantically, as he second guesses his choice of outfit for the night. But the car is already heading towards the freeway, and there’s no chance of turning back.

As if sensing his thoughts, Ignis takes his hand, and holds it on top of his lap. His lover leans over, and speaks softly into his ear. “Don’t worry. You look great, love.”

“You’re just saying that because you know me.” He closes his eyes, gripping a little tight to Ignis’ hand. “It’s like you can read my thoughts.”

“I know you because I love you.” Ignis kisses his cheek, then takes his hand away from Prompto. He leans forward as he feels Ignis’ arm push against the seat, and then rests his head on his shoulder. “I wish you would have warned me that you were thinking about wearing that outfit tonight, though. I was not prepared. I’m still not.”

Prompto’s hand is picked up by Ignis, and then placed over his crotch, which causes him to bite his lower lip. “I-It was a last minute decision.” He whispers, afraid if he speaks any louder that the two behind them will hear how turned on he is at the moment. “What if people make fun of me? What if they insult me?”

“I’m going to be by your side wearing a jacket that objectifies Lucifer in an incredibly gay manner.” The teasing tone returns to his lover’s voice. “Do you honestly think that anyone is going to actually assume you’re a priest?”

“Okay, fine. You’ve got a good point.” He gives Ignis’ cock a little nudge with his hand. “You could have worn yours too.”

“I think this is better for the both of us.” The tiniest hint of Ignis’ breath faltering for a moment is like music to Prompto’s ears. Wanting to hear it again, he gives his cock another little nudge. “Be careful, _Father_.”

He slides his hand away, and gives a nod of his head. Ignis’ hand on his hip gives it a little squeeze, which makes him smile. “I’ll be careful, Iggy. Don’t worry.”

“What are you two whispering about?” Luna’s chin touches his shoulder, as she invades their space. “No secrets tonight!”

“No tits tonight either.” Prompto looks up at his best friend, and sees her narrow her eyes. “Okay, you can flash them when neither of us are around you. Noct - it doesn’t bother you?”

The noncommittal grunt behind them doesn’t really surprise him. “It’s all in good fun.” Noctis’ comment helps to solidify what an understanding guy he really is. “She likes getting beads. It’s only one night. If it comes back to bite her one day, it won’t be my fault.”

“I’m doing it because I like it. And fine - I won’t do it when either of you are around.” The car starts to pull up towards a very crowded area, the sounds of multiple brass bands playing coming from in front of them. “It’s fun! You’ll see!”

Prompto tries not to wince as the door opens, and Luna practically jumps out. He thanks their driver, and follows his best friend, who grabs a hold of his arm and starts to pull him towards what looks like a parade. When they get curbside, someone in the parade comes up to them, and drapes some beads over Prompto’s neck.

“For you, Father.” A person with a large rainbow colored curly haired wig says to him. “And for your lady too.”  

“S-She’s not!” Prompto shakes his head, trying not to be mortified that this complete stranger thinks that he’s a priest, and that he’s dating a girl.

A hand touches his shoulder, and pulls him away from Luna, not at all surprised to see Ignis standing there. “I’m afraid that this one belongs to me.”

“Oooooh, even better!” The person drapes another strand of beads around Prompto’s neck, and gives one to Ignis. “Keep him close to you, Father!” The stranger blows a kiss to their group, then starts to walk further down the parade route.

“Your first beads!!” Luna’s exuberant smile makes the worried look disappear from his face as he shares in her joy. “Are you happy?? That was almost too perfect! Your costume is sure to be a hit tonight, Prom!”

Ignis’ chest presses up against his back, making it very clear by their body language that Prompto is to be off-limits to those surrounding them. “I think they look very nice, and we should all get some more soon.” Prompto follows Ignis’ hand, and sees him pointing towards the float that’s coming towards them. “It looks like they’re tossing some out right now.”

Prompto keeps close to his lover, happy to feel his presence behind him. It’s comforting, in the midst of all this chaos that surrounds him. People are screaming, laughing, shouting - the cacophonous sound is both jarring and electrifying. He hears someone shout at him, asking to be saved from sin, to which he bows his head and makes the sign of the cross towards them. It practically rains beads upon them for his little action, a few doubloons landing on the street near where they’re standing.

This pre-parade ends, and rather than wait around on the side of the street, he looks up at Ignis. “Can we go somewhere?” He doesn’t want to complain about how crazy everything is, but this is definitely more Luna’s scene than his own.

“Of course, my love.” Ignis takes his hand, and starts to lead him over to a bar that seems to be just as packed as the streets are. He’s pushed up hard against his lover, who keeps his arm securely around him as they get packed like sardines in a poor attempt to make it towards the bar. “Are you okay?” His lover asks, shouting over the loud, rambunctious crowd.

He nods, trying to fight off the blind panic that’s beginning to set in. It’s one thing to be open about their relationship, and here it seems like it should be fine. But it still makes him nervous to be this open about it, and he’s starting to feel slightly frazzled. Lips touch his with a quick kiss, Ignis’ green irises staring down at him with a small smile on his face.

“You’re safe. No one is paying us any mind.” Ignis gives him another kiss, and a few people around them holler and cheer. “Okay, maybe a few are watching us.”

Weak laughter leaves his throat, Prompto nodding his head. “Father!” Someone shouts at him, and preparing himself for the worst, he’s surprised when a shot is handed to him. “Shots on us tonight, Father!”

“There will be none of that here!” Long silver-blonde hair appears in front of his eyes. “Ig, you guys go up to the bar. I’ll take care of this lot.”

Prompto wants to say thanks to Aranea, who he didn’t expect to be joining them tonight, but it looks like Ignis knew that she would be there, which makes him happy. They finally make it up to the bar, and order two rounds of shots each, and two rounds of beer. “To Mardi Gras.” Ignis holds up his shot glass to Prompto.

“Let the good times roll!”

The two shots go through his system fast, and holding onto his beer, he tries to find a spot that doesn’t have a lot of people. Which is ridiculous because he knows that that won’t be happening. He feels Ignis’ hand on his waist, the two of them staying close together until they come to an empty space against a wall.

“I shouldn’t have worn this.” Prompto laments, as they knock their beer glasses together before taking a sip. “Too many strangers keep yelling at me.”

“You’re fine, my love.” Ignis keeps close to him, the crowds beginning to part as Aranea walks towards them. “I hope you don’t mind - I knew that she was going to be here with Ravus, so I sent her a text letting her know what bar we were at.”

“Are you kidding?” Prompto waits for Aranea to join them before continuing on. “You’re my savior, Aranea! Thank you!”

“Never accept drinks from anyone at these things.” Aranea pats him on the head, a smirk on her face. She turns towards Ignis, and nods her head towards the blond. “This your idea?”

“No. He chose it himself.”

“I’m sure you didn’t tell him not to wear it.”

“Aranea.”

Swallowing more beer, Prompto puts a hand between them. “Hey! I did this myself, okay? I’m having fun.”

“Clearly.” She tugs on the two dozen beads that are around his neck. “Looks like everyone loves a priest.”

He laughs, and nods his head. “What’s not to love?” He hooks his arm through Ignis’, and leans his head against his chest. “Did you see Iggy’s jacket? We make quite the pair!”

“I can see that.” Aranea nods her head. “Do you know where my lover’s sister is?”

“Probably showing her tits to get some beads.” Prompto’s filter is gone, the alcohol doing a fine job of loosening his tongue. “I told her I didn’t want to see them when I was around, so I’m sure they’re out by now.”

“That girl.” Aranea shakes her head. “You two be safe tonight. There’s a pastry shop a few doors down that still has some King’s Cake. You should get some before they’re all gone.”

“Thank you for the tip, Aranea.” His lover says. “We’ll see you this weekend?”

“You will.” She smiled, and pats Prompto’s head. “Have fun, Father.”

“Thank you!” He laughs, feeling a lot better now.

Ignis stands in front of him, his eyes staring into Prompto’s soul. “Would you like to go get that cake, _Father_? Then maybe call it a night?”

“You want to go?” He asks, his palms beginning to sweat as his back makes contact with the wall behind him. “Aren’t you having fun, Iggy?”

“I am, but we’ve both got an early morning tomorrow.”

The responsible thing would be to go home, and go to bed. But the look in Ignis’ eyes lets him know that that is something that will not be happening, even if they were to leave now. The collar around his neck is a reminder that this outfit is doing its job of making his lover slightly crazed. “Let’s get some cake, and go.”

They finish their beers, and Ignis grabs onto his hand, then pulls him out of the crowded bar. The popular parade is starting, more people now packed along the sidewalk as a loud brass band plays an upbeat parade tune. More people call out to him, begging to be forgiven of their sins, but Prompto keeps his head down now, wondering if this is what Ignis would hear when he had been a priest.

Ignis buys them a King cake, and then the two head down a few blocks to get away from the revelry. It’s quiet, but the sounds of Mardi Gras can be heard quite clearly. “I don’t know how people deal with this.” Prompto leans against Ignis, as he uses his phone to call them a ride from their location. “It’s a whole different kind of crazy.”

“We’re not people who normally partake in these kinds of events. Remember our New Year’s Eve?” The weight of Ignis’ chin on top of his head brings comfort to him.

He laughs, and nods his head. “I remember Luna being so mad. ‘What do you mean you’re going to stay home?’” He feels Ignis’ arms tighten around his middle as his lover joins in with his laughter. “I’m having fun, though.”

“I am too. But I want to get you home, _Father_.” Ignis murmurs into his ear, causing him to shiver in his hold.

Before he can turn around and try and find a place so that Ignis can continue calling him by that name in private, their ride arrives. He jumps into the backseat with Ignis, the two sticking to one another like hotcakes on a griddle. Their driver makes casual conversation about Mardi Gras, and how he loves being able to pick up people that are being smart about their merrymaking, which they both politely agree with. Well, Ignis does, but Prompto remains clammed up, as Ignis’ hand has snuck underneath his cassock and is giving his cock some attention that is causing Prompto to have a minor crisis.

They arrive back at Ignis’ apartment a half hour later, Prompto wound tighter than he had been when he was having those pornographic dreams about the man who had just been quietly torturing him. Holding onto the box with their King’s cake in it, he follows Ignis up to his apartment, carefully holding it in front of his stomach to block the very obvious hard-on he’s sporting.

“Would you like to have a slice of cake first, Father?” Ignis smirks, as they enter his apartment together. “Perhaps some more to drink?”

It’s strange to hear him call him by that title, the white collar around his neck feeling painfully tight as he sets the cake down on the dining room table. “Cake sounds good, Iggy.”

“First, though.” He tracks his lover with his eyes, and sees him stand next to him. Prompto opens his mouth to ask what he’s doing, when he sees Ignis start to sink down until his knees hit the floor, leaving him a kneeling position. “Bless me, Father - for I have sinned.”

His lust spikes exponentially at the comment, garnering a low moan to leave his throat. “Do you wish to be forgiven for your sins?” Prompto feels an unmistakable power shift occurring between the two of them, praying that he can follow through with this and not make a complete fool of himself.

“I need your blessing, Father.” Ignis has removed his glasses, staring up at him with the same raw desire he knows his own eyes carry.

Reaching for the King’s cake, he swipes some of the glittery purple frosting off with the tip of his index finger, and brings it to Ignis’ lips, painting his lower lip with the frosting. “What sort of blessing are you wishing to receive this evening, my son?” His heartbeat pounds in his ears, as his confidence wavers when he watches Ignis lick the frosting off with a slow sweep of his tongue.

“Whatever you deem me worthy of, Father. I’ve been a very naughty man.” Prompto watches as Ignis moves his face to be close to the sash around his waist. “I want your forgiveness.”

Swiping some of the glittery gold frosting off the King’s cake, he wipes this off on both of Ignis’ cheeks, then lowers his head to lick it off in a slow, precise manner. The deep, rich moan that Ignis releases near his ear sends his head into a spin. “Tell me of your sins,” he whispers into Ignis’ ear after licking the remaining frosting off of his face, “and I will see if you deserve to be forgiven.”

“Yes, Father.” Ignis bows his head, Prompto watching as he closes his eyes. “I had impure thoughts tonight.”

He unties the sash at his waist, and then begins to unbutton the lower half of his cassock. “Go on. What sort of impure thoughts did you have?” Pleased that his voice doesn’t give away how nervous he is right now, he reaches over to swipe some of the glittery white frosting off the King’s cake, and brings it to hover close to Ignis’ lips. “If you answer truthfully, you will receive something sweeter than this.”

“I wanted to take you in public.” Ignis stares up at him, Prompto’s stomach rolling as he gazes into his eyes. “The world needs to know that you’re mine, and only mine, _Father_.”

Prompto dabs a little of the frosting onto Ignis’ upper lip, then lowers his head to lick it off, pushing it into his mouth with a heady moan. “Is that all you thought about?” He slides the rest of the frosting off onto Ignis’ tongue, then uses both hands to undo the belt at his waist, and unzip his pants. “I’m waiting for your answer.”

“No.” His lover shakes his head, as Prompto reaches into his boxer briefs to pull his cock out. “I thought about how no one would know if I jerked you off inside of your pants. Or how they wouldn’t see if I were to push the tip of my cock into your body.”

Stepping a little closer to Ignis, he brings the tip of his cock to be right up against the seam of his lips. He reaches for the King’s cake, and takes a little more of the white frosting, and spreads it over the tip of his cock, groaning low as he watches it stick to Ignis’ lips. “You would have had sex with a priest, in public?” He inches his cock to rest against Ignis’ lips, and gives a small nod of his head. Ignis pulls the tip into his mouth, Prompto groaning as he feels him lick all the frosting off of him. “You are the worst kind of sinner.” He pulls his hips back, his cock slipping out of Ignis’ mouth.

“I told you I need forgiveness, Father.” Ignis tries to lean forward, but Prompto shakes his head, stopping him immediately. “I also thought about how easy it would have been to get on my knees for you in front of all to see. A priest with his own devil.”

The hair on his arms starts to stand up, as he sees Ignis start to get undressed for him. He moves forward again, allowing the tip of his cock to rub up against his chin, then slides it to be against his cheek, before bringing it back to Ignis’ lips. “I thought you were a man first.” He smirks, as he takes some of the purple frosting, and covers the tip, and the sides of his cock. “Lick me until I say to stop.”

Ignis’ hands come to rest on his hips, Prompto not pushing them away in favor of using the support as he feels Ignis slowly licking off the frosting from every inch of his cock. His hands go to his head with a low moan, as he feels Ignis’ lips slide down towards the base, then back up towards the tip, the tip of his tongue rubbing against the small slit as precum oozes from it.

“Do you like how this feels, Father?” Ignis speaks low, as his hand wraps around the base of Prompto’s cock. “To be serviced by your loyal servant in such a way?”

“Yes…” He nods his head, as the licking resumes, and then is followed by a powerful suction. Ignis’ mouth is the definition of Heaven. “God, you’re going to make me come…” He grips tighter onto Ignis’ hair, but doesn’t pull away as he feels Ignis bob his head at a faster pace. “I-Iggy…”

“I want you to come for me, Father…” Ignis groans, Prompto gasping for breath as he watches the way his lover plays with his cock using only his lips. “I want you to bless me…”

Nodding his head, he pushes his cock back into Ignis’ mouth. Right before he’s about to come, he pulls his cock out of his mouth, and starts to ejaculate all over his lover’s face. “M-May Our Lord bless you….in the name of the Father…” Splashes of cum are flung onto his cheeks and chin, “the Son, and the Holy Spirit.” He groans, jerking himself off onto Ignis’ tongue.

“Amen.” Ignis murmurs after swallowing the load Prompto had left on his tongue.

He uses the sash that had dropped to the floor to wipe off his lover’s face, but Ignis stops him with a shake of his head. Understanding, he lowers his head and starts to lick it all off of him, collecting what he can onto his tongue before doing what he’d done before with the frosting. He pushes his own cum into his lover’s mouth, the deep moan that leaves Ignis’ throat makes his cock grow back to fullness.

“The bedroom.” Prompto whispers, as he helps Ignis up off the floor. “Please, Iggy. I want you inside of me…”

“Lead the way, my love.”

Prompto takes the rest of his costume off, the collar leaving his body last as he lays down on the bed, groaning as he feels Ignis start to drip lube onto his entrance. “God, I should have worn my plug.”

“Yes, you should have.” Ignis teases his entrance with the tips of his fingers, as the two of them get settled on the bed.

He groans, as one finger enters his body, then a second. “Iggy….” He whimpers, pushing his hips down to feel more of his lover’s fingers.

“Soon, Prompto…”

Ignis pulls his fingers out, and soon the tip of his lover’s cock is pushing into his body, Prompto releasing a lustful moan. His chest arches up off the bed as Ignis’ arms circle around his body, their chests coming together, trapping his cock between their stomachs. His arms wrap tight around Ignis’ neck as he feels him start to move in and out of him, the painful burn of his mildly prepped entrance subsiding into complete euphoria.

“Father…” He moans, as Ignis’ lips start to touch his neck. “Oh, Father….”

“Yes, my love…” Ignis moans low into his ear, as their bodies become slick with sweat.

“I-Iggy….” Prompto cries out, as a sudden wave of heat spreads throughout his body. “T-There!” He cries, as the tip of Ignis’ cock starts to nudge against his prostate again. “God, right there!”

“Feel all of me, Prompto….” The low groan that sounds near his ear causes him to make a similar sound. “One...two…”

“Three!” He screams, as he begins to come again, their torsos becoming slick with his cum as all of his lover’s cock pushes deep inside of him.

“Three…” Ignis holds tight to him, Prompto only able to whine loud as he feels his lover follow him over in ecstacy.

It takes a few minutes to come back, Prompto blinking a few times as something soft touches his backside. He pushes some of the hair off of Ignis’ forehead, wanting to see his lover’s eyes as he so graciously cleans up the mess on his person.

“I love you.” He whispers, the smile staying on his face. “So much.”

“I love you too.” A kiss touches his lips, as Ignis pulls away. “I’m going to go cut us some of that cake, and we will eat it properly.”

Laughing, Prompto nods his head as he slides up to rest his back against the headboard. “Hey, you weren’t complaining out there.”

“Do you think I’m a fool?” Ignis smirks, as he leaves the bedroom. “Besides, there was no way I was going to tell you to stop.”

He giggles, and nods his head, excited to see two slices of cake on a plate. “You know, I’ve never had one of these before.”

“They’re quite delicious.” Prompto takes a fork from Ignis, and cuts into his piece. “If you happen to find the baby, that means you’ll have good fortune throughout the year.”

“A baby?” Placing the bite in his mouth, he starts to chew, and then feels something tough. Slowly pushing it out, he picks the plastic out of his mouth, and holds it up. “I guess I’m going to have good fortune.”

“You’ll also have to buy the cake next year, my love.” Ignis teases, before taking a bite of his piece of cake. “This will be a good breakfast tomorrow.”

Prompto groans, and shakes his head. “You’re coming to mass with me, right?”

“Yes, that was the plan.” They finish their cake, and Ignis puts the empty plate on the dresser. “Father Bradham knows that I’ll be in attendance. I saw him earlier this afternoon.”

“Good. I like it when you’re there with me.” Prompto smiles, as the two of them get settled under the covers. “It’s nice.”

“It is nice, isn’t it?” Ignis puts his arm around him, as he brings his head to rest on his chest.  

The two of them don’t sit together at mass when Ignis goes with him, which is fine for Prompto. They don’t need the congregation knowing that one of the reasons Ignis left the church is because of him. “What are we giving up for Lent,  Iggy?”

“Sex?”

“We’re going to fail!”

“Right.” The soft chuckle his lover makes brings a smile to Prompto’s lips. “Chocolate? No sweets?”

He groans, but nods his head. “Yes, okay. Let’s do that. 40 days of no chocolate, no candy, no confection. What a better way to do that than finish that cake in the morning before we go to mass.”

“Exactly, my love.”

It doesn’t take him very long to fall asleep, the evening’s festivities tiring him out more than he thought they would. He falls asleep with the smile staying on his face, as Ignis’ arm stays around him, holding him close to his body.

***

A loud _thud_ startles Prompto out of his thoughts, as he looks over at his best friend who looks worse for wear. “Why the _fuck_ did you convince me to take another religious with you at 10 in the morning? I’m a moron.”

“Because you liked Professor Scientia’s class last semester. And come on, you know you like this class.” Prompto grins, as he sees his best friend hold her head. “Too much to drink last night?”

“Asshole.”

He tries not to laugh, as the door to the classroom opens. His lover walks into the room, sporting the same small ash cross on his forehead, the two of them having barely made it to Lauds this morning due to more shenanigans with the King’s cake, and then a somewhat lengthy shower. Another groan from his best friend causes his grin to widen, as Ignis looks out at the class, their eyes meeting.

“Good morning, everyone. Happy Ash Wednesday to you all.”

Prompto knows that he’ll hear more from Luna about her night at the parades, but for now, he’s happy to be in the presence of his lover. Lent will be difficult, as he does love his sweets, but it’ll be easier to give up than sex. That would be insane. Picking up his pencil, he gets ready to take notes as Professor Scientia begins his lecture.

 


End file.
